Secretive Military
by HidingInCorner
Summary: In the treaty wasn't words of the military, but it still included those words. Germany x Russia Oneshot


The year was 1922 when in Italy, in the city Rapallo, Germany and Russia planned a Treaty of Rapallo between them. Both of them had been left out in diplomatic matters after the First World War, because Germany lost the war and Russia became a communist country, thus losing his western allies. This contract was looked as a diplomatic and economic treaty, but never in those words was any mention of military training that would happen in Russia. German soldiers would get training for flying, even though the Treaty of Versailles forbids military activities from Germany. Other countries such as Great Britain and France were alarmed because of this treaty, but the Germans still got their training and were hired in Reichswehr as an uneducated soldiers. This was Germany's way to ensure the best soldiers in the Reichswehr if a war broke out.

A Wind blew harshly in a meadow and a few trees leave's rustled in distance, but airplanes drowned these sounds easily. Still flight instructors and experienced aviators taught the secrets of flying to young Germans who wore civilian clothes, no wind would stop them because this was their last day in Russia before going back to Germany. Germany was walking along the little plain road nearby runway, he was also forced to wear civilian clothes when he didn't want to wear Russian army's uniform so no one would recognize him. He was irritated and tired of that, but halted there to take look at Fokker D-13 plane that was landing. Airplane's texts were in Spanish, but it came from Netherlands and its destination was Argentina and somehow it flew in Russia, of course it would cause trouble if someone saw it, but no one was here to see. Suddenly Germany felt how someone gave a friendly pat on his shoulder and he saw smiling Russia coming to stand beside him.

''Have you already tried to fly?'' Russia asked in a calm manner and looked how a man from the airplane gave a small smile to those who came across the field to meet him.

''No, I have already gotten my education, the war taught me to fly and it is enough to me.'' Germany turned and walked to the office buildings, Russia walked after him easily catching him up with long strides.

They both walked in silence, the wind was loud and it would have been impossible for them to hear each other, but they resumed their talking when they stepped into the office. Germany came first in the office and Russia had to shut the door with force when wind refused to let it be in peace, a loud sound made Germany flinch. He had become like this after the First World War, always waiting to France or someone else to come and demand more war reparations from him.

''When Heinkel HD 17 comes?'' Russia asked, turning to face Germany and put his scarf better around his neck.

''Maybe in next year, it's still in progress.'' Germany answered and gave a print of the airplane to Russia who only nodded.

Russia sat on a chair, that was only one in that office and Germany leaned onto the desk, reading papers about soldiers' training.

''It's hard to believe that we're sitting around the same desk.'' Russia said and rose his head to look at Germany, still smiling even though he just didn't understand what he had been reading.

''Yes, and at least the Treaty of Brest-Litovsk has been undone.'' Germany threw a stack of papers on the desk and massaged his forehead, not in a mood to start talking about the past and its complicated treaties.

''You recognized Ukraine's independence.'' Russia gave a curious look at Germany, turned just thrown stack of papers and read the Russian sections of the papers.

''At that time it was worth to do, but now she's part of your government.'' Germany sighed, expressing his disappointment and stood up to walk to a window.

''Big sister's independence isn't yet here.''

Germany gave a frustrated gaze upon Russia, but hide his anger because he didn't have anymore rights in this world to say what's right and what's wrong.

''Do you want to join Mother Russia too?'' Russia asked joyously, like that question would bring eternal happiness in the world.

''Da...'' Germany hadn't heard the question and was muttering something in German, but Russia was immediately there to cut his sentence short.

''Да? You'll join Mother Russia? Let's make contracts!''

''I don't want to join your big family, I was talking about the weather!'' Germany had now turned and crossed his arms over his chest.

''I'm not here to join your government, I'm here to discuss about diplomatic matters.'' He said, walking back to the desk and sat on it again, his eyes glaring at a ceiling.

''So diplomacy is nowadays training other government's soldiers on other's land?'' Russia's smile wasn't so wide as it was a minute ago, Germany's negative answer was enough to make him think of a revenge.

''You know, we're destroying the papers related to this and soldiers will be hired in Reichswehr as a common men.'' Germany's eyes moved to look at desk and saw a file with one soldier's papers and started reading his progress.

''I think we still have all of the papers, but nowadays archives are full of different papers... So I'm not so sure.'' Russia mentioned in a casual tone like it wasn't a bad subject to talk about.

The paper Germany was holding slipped off between his fingers, when he understood what would happen to him if other Allies of the First World War would get to know this.

''I have already Treaty of Versailles demanding me to pay for them and you archive those papers?'' He looked over his shoulder and saw Russia nodding his head as an answer. ''Don't you understand that...''

''I know, but isn't it your problem, when you started this?'' Russia got his small revenge for Germany's cold answer and Germany had to pick up the paper knowing his defeat.

Germany put the papers back into the file, putting it onto the desk and saw a plan of an airplane under the other papers, taking it to investigate it closer.

''Heinkel HD 21?'' He looked at Russia who was reading the same stack of papers and waited for an answer.

''Soldiers need different planes to train on and also my government's soldiers will learn about them... Why are you even asking?'' Russia moved the papers aside and took the plan of the airplane that Germany was offering.

''Your government's soldiers?''

''I have to thank you, that my government has got to know more about different airplanes.''

''A war with you would be bad as the First World War?'' Germany muttered and made confused face for none in particular.

''You better hope that there won't be another World War, because I will destroy you next time we'll meet on a battlefield.'' Russia said fondly and put the plan on Russian papers.

''One World War was enough, I think I wouldn't survive the next one.'' He sighed again. Of course Germany wanted to tear the Treaty of Versailles, because he thought it was unfair to him to pay so much, but then he would get every country to look at him in a negative way and he wouldn't survive it.

''You believe that your head will be in everyone's crosshair if there's another World War?'' Germany only nodded, because different thoughts were swirling in his head.

''Don't worry, only I'll destroy you, because you'll never be able to invade Mother Russia... Thanks to you.''

''What are you talking about?'' Germany made immediately a look at Russia, who was only smiling his eyes closed and not seeing a small panic in his eyes.

''My government's hasn't only get to know about airplanes, it has also got acknowledge for a defense, because of your weapon tests.'' Russia explained in a calm tone, stood up and walked to a shelf full of papers.

''I'm not surprised for your advantage...'' Germany looked how Russia took a bottle of vodka and walked back to his chair.

''Do you want? We can celebrate our liaison.'' Russia opened the bottle easily, smiling, he offered it to Germany who didn't accept it.

''I don't see a reason to toast and there isn't even any glasses.''

''Better for me. There doesn't need to always be a reason for celebration.'' Russia drank a little bit and looked out of the window.

''Do you believe in a Second World War?'' Germany asked and looked at drinking Russia who still wasn't affected by vodka.

''Every country has suffered in economic matters, no one has enough resources to start a new war.'' Russia said, giving a curious look at Germany and thinking why is he asking such questions.

''What if it happens?''

''Then you can start to burn other countries' territories with money.'' Russia put the bottle on the table, took a Russian paper and moved his hand under the paper like had a burning match between fingers, then scrunched the paper and tossing it away like it was garbage.

''Unrealistic tactic, no sane general would accept that tactic.'' Germany wasn't that impressed with Russian's demenstrations, but decided to keep his mouth shut and looked at the bottle that was deforming words behind it, but Russia suddenly took the bottle.

''Who would even start a new World War? The First World War was chaotic, no logic at all.'' Russia said and again offered the bottle of vodka to Germany.

''Drink, Second World War is still far away.''

''Far away? Like you said, not everyone might not have resources to start a new war, but let's see who'll be first to raise an uprising.'' Germany muttered and pushed the bottle back to Russia who took it gladly.

''I'll guess that you'll be the first one, because your money is garbage.'' Russia said and was drinking like the bottle would get legs and run away.

''I'm going to be the first to rebel? Even if my government's money was few years ago only a garbage, it's now changed to a better currency.''

''I can be your ''big brother'' if there's going to be problems in a future.'' Russia had stopped drinking and smiling, he patted on Germany's shoulder like he had done outside.

''I have already a big brother and at least one communist party in Germany, I don't need another one.'' He said and stood up, going away from Russia's touch like it was a plague and looked at a floor.

''How is your brother after the war?''

''Still being his usual self, bothering Austria and reassuring that losing didn't affect him at all.'' Germany answered and sat on the desk again when Russia had retreated his hand.

''Well, who would want to lose.''

''No one.'' Germany looked at Russia and irritated by his drinking, he took the bottle out of his grip and went to a door, trying to open it.

''What are you doing?'' Germany didn't answer, but when he got the door open, he threw the bottle and it landed somewhere in the grass.

''Come, I want to fly and tomorrow I have to leave for Germany.'' He said and waited to Russia to stand up, but he didn't do so.

''The bottle hasn't done anything wrong, why did you throw it?'' Russia asked and was suddenly serious.

''I want to see Lipetsk from above and I don't want you to crash on me. Come!'' Germany was already walking outside where the wind was still harassing the meadow, Russia caught up to him and on the way he picked the bottle and drank the last of it and said smiling. ''The world can be sometimes so beautiful!''

 **Notes**

Russia isn't here ''insane'', because he just had participated in the First World War and he changed to communist, so he's ''exhausted''.

Hetalia and characters are made by Himaruya Hidekaz

I don't own history [I'm not a historian, so some facts might be wrong]

I own only the plot  
I don't mean to offend you, your country, beliefs, religion etc.  
You can tell me how I can improve and I try my best to change it.

[This oneshot is also on Deviantart]


End file.
